Reasons to Stay
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Shito finds out that Chika knows about who – what – he really is. What will Shito do now? ChikaShito. Two seperate endings just cos I couldn't make up my mind!


**Reason to Stay**

A/N: Okay, so I watched the 11 episodes almost in a row. I was watching amv's on crunchyroll, and I clicked on this because I liked the picture (seriously, that was my main reason) Anyways, I really enjoyed the series, partly because they looked so good ahem and I thought, there is a great deal of room for shounen-ai plot here! I have a few more ideas involving Shiba (and a jealous Shito) and Toho/Shito with an anxious Chika. But I'll post this first since I managed to write it in one sitting

Warning: Umm…shounen-ai?

Summary: Shito finds out that Chika knows about who – what – he really is. What will Shito do now? Chika/Shito

Disclaimer: I can't draw that well…

* * *

He was running, running with no idea where to go. He didn't even know where he was currently. He just had to run. Run, run, and never stop. Maybe, if he ran far enough and fast enough, he could escape. Escape what had happened in the past, escape what was happening now, maybe even, escape death…

He sat with his head in his hands, slumped on the edge of the bed. Why, why had he said those things! Why did he tell him! They were just starting to get along and he had to go and put his foot in his mouth! He knew he wasn't really the sensitive type, neither of them was…but he still couldn't believe he had been so tactless. Nor could he have believed the other boy's reaction…

He had to stop, it was becoming too much. He knelt over, breathing hard, trying to regain his breath. He looked up, instinct directing his gaze to his right. He couldn't believe it. He was back where he had started.

He took a deep breath, standing up and began walking purposely down the hallway. He would return, he had to. And when he did, he would confront him again. It was the only thing he could do.

He stood in the centre of the room, still breathing heavily. He dimly registered a slam and a click, but didn't pay it any heed. His mind was still in turmoil. He didn't even know what he was doing here. Returning? Leaving? If so, to where? And to whom…

He watched the other standing in the middle of the room. His back was turned, but he his breaths echoed in the stillness of the room. He obviously hadn't registered the sound of the door. Good. The element of surprise was still on his side. And this time he would be prepared. This confrontation wouldn't be a repeat of earlier.

flashback

"Oi, baka, what did you want?"

Chika sat up from where he had been lying on his bed to stare at the boy in his doorway. Shito leaned elegantly on the door-jam, his arms crossed and the bored expression on his face. His eyes were glued to the hinges opposite hi, Chika sighed inwardly. Typical Shito, the guy wouldn't look anyone in the eye unless he was threatening them or killing them. Chika shook his head in exasperation.

"You can come in you know, nothing here's gonna hurt you."

"I don't know about that." Shito responded dryly, looking pointedly at the dark space under Chika's bed. Chika rolled his eyes.

"Just get in here." Despite his silent protests, Shito did indeed venture into the room, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed – the only available piece of furniture. He leant back on his hands, tilting his head back and closing hid eyes in resignation.

"Get on with it then," he drawled. "I don't have all night."

Both knew it was just an excuse. Bekko had taken the others out to eat, but Chika had been forced to stay home since his wound was still hurting from the previous' nights hunt. Shito had simply refused to go. But he couldn't go out hunting either, not without Chika. So the two had been forced to stay alone – again – in a large, dark and slightly creepy old mansion.

Chika studied his partner for a moment. Observing how his black hair framed a narrow face, long black lashes brushed against his high cheekbones, hiding eyes that were darker than the new moon. Pale pink lips were small and thin, evidence of his quiet, anti-social nature. Thin shoulders and a wiry appearance hid the silent strength that dwelled inside him. Chika looked down at his right hand – Shito's hand – and noted the difference that he was ever aware of. Fingers slightly longer, perfectly shaped nails that never grew of cracked. The hand was a shade paler, an artists hand he had often thought, not one meant for wielding guns. Toho had been right in one respect. Shito was sinfully beautiful.

"Oi." Shito's annoyed voice brought Chika back from his daydream. "Are you gonna say anything or should I just go?"

Chika looked back at that perfectly sculpted face and gazed deep into those piercing orbs.

"Shito…I know"

end flashback

When Chika had finally revealed the extent of his knowledge, Shito had remained frozen, then bolting from the room before Chika could say another word. The white-haired boy had waited three hours for the brunette to return. He wasn't going to screw up this time!

"Shito."

The brunette whirled around, eyes wide. Shock, disbelief, confusion and fear flashed across his face.

"Akatsuki!"

"Shito- Shito!"

The brunette had turned, and was dashing to the window, intent in escaping again. But Chika wasn't going to let him get away so easily. As Shito was struggling with the bolts, fingers slipping awkwardly in his haste, Chika moved up behind him, grabbing his arms and forcing them back. Shito froze out of surprise, but soon began struggling.

"Akatsuki! Let me go!"

"No."

"What the hell do you mean 'no'? Let me go baka!"

"No."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because you'll leave again."

"You're damn right I'm going as soon as you get off me! Why the hell would I stay?"

"Because you have no reason to run."

Shito froze at those words and Chika took the opportunity to change his hold on the older boy. He embraced Shito from behind, locking his arms around the other. Shito immediately tensed, the added shock freeing his tongue, but his tone was much more subdued.

"What do you mean I have no reason to run? I'm a monster. Monsters are always running away. No-one wants to be near them." He hung his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "I am kept alive by choice. I will be alone until I die, and alone even after I die. There is no-one who thinks I'm important to them. Because I am a true monster." Chika frowned and tightened his embrace. Shito didn't move.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Toho."

"What the hell does he know?"

"More than you."

"He may know more about the situation, but no-one knows you better than me! For Kami's sake Shito, you're a _part_ of me! Same as I'm a part of you!"

"Not by choice," responded Shito dully, "never by choice."

"That doesn't matter!"

"You hate being chained to me – literally chained. Forced to work with me, forced to depend on me, forced to-"

"Shut up!"

Chika whirled, throwing Shito onto the bed. He jumped after him, landing on the mattress as Shito turned over. He acted swiftly, straddling the brunette and pinning his arms down. Shito's eyes widened in amazement, staring up into furious golden orbs. Chika leaned down until he was nose-to-nose with the boy below him.

"Now listen to me you idiotic bastard!" he snarled, "You say you're alone? Look around! Michiru-chan and Koyomi-chan live with us! You have a place to live thanks to Shimotsuki-san! And what about Bekko-san and Yuuta-chan at the office? Otsu-san and Sotetsu fight along-side us! How can you say you're alone!"

"Akatsuki-"

"Yeah, you may have been alone before, but not now! You're surrounded by friends!"

"Akatsuki-"

"And we won't ever leave you alone! Michiru-chan and I will still be with you, whether you want us or not!"

"Akatsuki-"

"I WON'T EVER LEAVE YOU!"

"…"

Chika dropped his head, hiding his eyes and face from Shito. The black-haired boy stared up in silent shock.

"I…I can't leave you…I'll never be able to leave you. Shito…I…"

"Akatsuki-"

"I love you!"

Wide gold eyes stared into deep purple, mirroring the shock. Chika too was frozen in place at his own confession. Speaking from the heart can be a revelation for everyone, including the speaker. The white-haired boy didn't know what to do or say now. How was this going to help his case any? Shito was most likely disgusted at him, wanting to leave even more, and this time he'd have a worthwhile motive. What had he done?

Shito gazed up into the younger boy's glazed eyes. He smiled softly.

"Chika." The use of his first name by his one-time rival jolted Chika out of his self doubt and loathing. He looked at the boy under him, his tongue frozen in shock. Tilting his head slightly; Shito craned his neck, briefly pressing their lips together. Chika's eyes widened even more.

"Chika, thank you." The other boy's face finally relaxed, warmth flaring up in his eyes and a smile dancing on his lips. "Do you really mean it?"

Chika took his hands off Shito's arms, and pulled him into a sitting position, embracing him tightly. After a second's hesitation, Shito brought his own arms around to clutch at Chika's back, burying his face into a warm neck.

"Fool," Chika whispered into midnight black hair, "of course I meant it." He turned Shito's face towards his own, kissing him briefly. "I really do love you." He murmured against lips that should have been hard and cold, but were instead warm and softer than sakura petals. Shito smiled, a genuine smile that Chika had never seen before.

"You're the first one to say that to me, Chika. I…don't know for sure…but…I…I think I love you too." Chika smiled at the faint blush that had risen on pale cheeks.

"For now, Shito, I'll accept that." He leaned down again to press against those soft, sweet lips. "But one day, I hope it will be more."

* * *

A/N: Okay, now there are two 'endings' from here. They both kinda suck cos I'm really terrible at endings and I thought it needed to end somehow, but I couldn't really figure out how… The first one is where they all know and everyone approves. The second one is a little one-sided Sotetsu/Chika, just cos I felt like it. And cos I wanted one to end happily!

* * *

Michiru closed the door, giggling slightly. She turned around, only to leap back in fright at the people in fron of her.

"Ne, ne, are they-"

"Koyomi-san!" Michiru slapped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet," she hissed, "they're asleep!"

"Oh?" asked Sotetsu with a lecherous grin, "did you say 'they' are sleeping? Care to elaborate, Michiru-chan?" Michiru glared at the taller male.

"You know what I mean!"

"Together?" Michiru nodded. Koyomi squealed, but it was muffled by Michiru, who still hadn't removed her hand.

"It's about time," Shimotsuki said quietly, freaking out the other three who hadn't seen or heard her approach. "The atmosphere will be better now. It was too dark before. Koyomi, Kita, come." As Koyomi skipped happily after the small girl, Sotetsu reached out a hand to hold Michiru back.

"Ne, did they…did they look…happy?" Michiru smiled at him.

"Yes, very." Sotetsu smiled back

"Good. Come on, Shimotsuki-san's waiting."

* * *

A/N: Here's the second one, a reminder, it's slightly one-sided Sotetsu/Chika

* * *

Sotetsu closed the door with a sigh. He thrust his hands deep into his pockets and slouched over, slowly making his way back to his room. The image he had just seen would forever be burnt into his mind.

Chika, with his arms wrapped tightly around Shito, pulling him into his chest. One hand was on his back, keeping firmly in place while the other rested on midnight black strands, tucking Shito's head comfortable under his chin. The brunette was clutching onto the front of white-haired boy's shirt like a life line, as indeed it was.

Sotetsu stopped and stared listlessly out of the window at the approaching dawn. He tilted his head up, a suspicious brightness gleaming in the first faint rays of sun.

'Chika…'

A smile of happiness was on both their faces.

A tear slipped down his cheek, falling silently in the still passages of the old mansion.

'Shito…be good to him…'

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? This is a pretty small fandom (I usually frequent Prince of Tennis, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto and Yu-gi-oh as well as D-Gray Man and Eyeshield 21, so yeah… I was actually quite disappointed because there are certain points in the episodes that scream shounen-ai! Shiba _licked_ Chika'a chest; and God knows what Toho did to Shito (though he seems to be a sexual sadist) So, anyone feel like writing?

Please review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
